undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond The Dead/ Issue 15
Hit & Run - Issue 15 of Beyond The Dead From the view there is a large mansion, with a car pulling up to the front entrance. *Buzz* Lionell: Hey Joey, I think there’s someone here. Joey presses a red button, and speaks through it. Joey: Who’s there? Kilo: Just some visitors! We like to have a chat. Joey: A chat about what exactly? Kilo: Just stuff like trades! Joey: No thanks were actually pretty set right now on goods! Kilo: Please! My people have been running out of food! Please you have to help us! Joey: Hold on a second sir! He sets the phone down. Joey: What do we do? They got kids! Lionell: Let’s just walk out there ourselves; I don’t know who these people are. Joey shakes his head. Joey: Just hold on, we’ll be out in a little bit! Kilo: Thank you very much! The front door of the house opens, and four men walk out. The four men hop on the gulf cart that eventually will take them to their destinations. The first man to hop out is the driver, Joey, followed by Lionell, Paxtan, and Ajay. Joey walks towards the gate and is followed by the other three men. On the other side of the fence, four guys walked out as well. Kilo first, followed by Colin, Mark, and John. Joey: Hey! So what exactly did you want? Kilo: Look I am going to get strait to the point. We didn’t actually come here to trade. Joey: Wait, what do you mean? Kilo: Well if you haven’t notice one of your people has died these past days. Lionell: Wait, how the hell would you know anything like that?! Kilo: Whoa, whoa there buddy! Slow your roll down, no one got to be screaming. Lionell: So, why would it matter to you? Kilo: Well we actually have had four of our guys killed these past days as well. Ajay: Look we are not looking for any trouble! Ajay takes a step forward. Kilo: Well y’all guys asked for it once you killed my man! It took Lionell a few seconds to calculate in his head. It finally clicked, they’re the bandits! Lionell: Shit, everyone get in the house! Kilo: Why leave so soon. Kilo pulls out a revolver, and aims it towards the ribs of Lionell’s chest. Lionell clinched his eyes ready for a bullet to go through his chest, then through his heart. *BOOM* Kilo: Shit, get the fuck out of here now! John and Mark stare in aw, and don’t make a single move. Kilo: What the hell y’all to dumbasses standing around for, get in the fucking car! The two men followed his orders. The car then took off, speeding down the road. A sticker fell off from the car. Lionell was on the ground, lying next to a bleeding Joey. It didn’t click in Lionell’s head the first time around. Until he realized Joey had taken a bullet for him. Ajay and Paxtan pulled out their pistols and begin firing toward the car, hoping to shoot a tire. It was no good. The two men rushed over to Lionell and Joey. Lionell: No! Fuck! This is all entirely fault! I knew we should’ve just stayed in! Lionell begin to smack himself on his forehead repeatedly over and over. Ajay: Paxtan go take care of Lionell, I check on Joey! Ajay ran towards Joey, and flipped his body over. He checked his pulse. He was dead; the bullet has already penetrated his heart. Paxtan helped Lionell up, and help him by guiding him towards the gulf car. Followed by Ajay, carrying Joey’s dead body, setting him in the back seat. Lionell: No! It should’ve been me! Why did he have to fucking save me! Lionell began to clinch his knuckles as hard as he could, putting pressure on his palms. His veins began to show, as he started punching the ground over and over. Paxtan: Chill out men! He did it for a damn reason! He trusted you so much; he was willing to take a bullet for you! You know why he did that? Lionell shakes his head right to left, with his head leaning down. Paxtan: Because he knew, you would be able to protect everyone! I mean, no one else in the house probably wouldn’t have even been prepared for that bullet! The gulf cart finally reaches the front door of the house. Ajay: Y’all too go inside, and get everyone. I stay out here with Joey. Paxtan and Lionell followed his order and went into the house, informing everyone to go outside. Biter: Ugggggh Ajay: The hell. He turns around to see Joey walking. Ajay: What how? Hey Joey stopped there! I don’t want to hurt you! Joey keeps walking forward. Ajay: I said stop fucking right there or I will shoot you! His voice gets even louder. Until a bullet goes off; the undead Joey had been killed. Ajay turns around, only to realize he had just shot Joey in the head in front of his own family. Caroline ran out first, kicking off her heels. Caroline: Oh Joey!!! What have they done to you!!! Tears begin to pour out nonstop, making every word she said even less hearable. Titus ran out, grabbing his mother, to keep her away from the dead body. Caroline: Get off of me! I said get off me! Let me go! She eventually gave up and collapsed on the floor, forcing Titus to life her up from the ground. Titus then notices Angelica peeking out the door. Titus: Angelica goes back inside! Walter shuts the door so she doesn’t have to witness anything else. Titus: Landan take my Mom inside please! Landan follows his orders, and helps his mother to her feet. She is covering her eyes with her hands making her face no visible at all. Landan begins to comfort her, and takes her inside. Now there were only two people outside. Titus and Ajay. Titus: Damn! What happen! Ajay: A hit and run is what happen! Those bandits were the ones that killed Joe, and now your father! Titus reaches for his pocket and walks towards the car. Ajay: What the hell are you doing? Titus: About to finish this! He continues walking. Ajay: Stop now! You’re not going out there alone! You’re just going to get killed! Titus stops, not realizing what he was about to do. He turns around, and stares at Ajay. Theirs a long silence, Titus then begins walking toward Ajay. He reaches out for a hand shake. Ajay returns the favor, Titus pulls him closer, and the two bumps shoulders blades together and eventually releases grips from each other. Titus: Thank you Ajay. Thank you for taking out my father as well, he doesn’t deserve being those things. He begins to walk towards the house, followed by Ajay. Somewhere outside. Colin is driving heading back towards the school. Everyone is silent, except for Kilo who is singing an Adele song. Kilo: here's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark. He quits singing. Kilo: What the hell we’re you two doing? Mark: I just didn’t expect it. Kilo: What you expect was going to happen? I’m not done either; they took four of ours and well take four of theirs. John: Don’t you think there are bigger things to worry about? Like killing biters? Kilo: Fuck those biters, they don’t do shit. John: They killed my daughter. Kilo: Well damn, sorry to here! Too bad she was slow, and you we're to weak to stop it. John Reached into his back pocket where his gun was at. He put his hand on his pistol, but was quickly stopped by Mark. Mark turned his head from left to right. John quickly lowered his gun back into his back pocket, realizing this is his only hope for survival. The car finally came to a stop outside the gates of the school. Kilo: Alright, y’all get the weapons and I meet you all inside. Kilo begun walking towards the school. Kilo: What up Rod! How many biters today? Rod: At least a dozen, the day been pretty quiet actually. Kilo: Alright good! Kilo begins walking towards the door that awaits Drew on the other side. Mansion Caroline is still upset, despite this; she is still helping bandage Lionell’s bloody bruised knuckles. Caroline: Did he take the bullet for you? Lionell: Yes. Lionell lowered his head. Caroline: Oh okay. She continued bandaging his hand. Everyone mood had changed once again. Walter was curing his pain by drinking along with Ajay, Paxtan, and Dee. Titus was taking care of Angelica, teaching her how to play a card game. Landan was hanging out with Bradley, Destiny, and her brother Jay. Landan: So you’re the famous Destiny? He smiles, showing his white pale teeth. Destiny: Yes, I suppose so. She sets her hand on top of Bradley’s hand. Jay: Would y’all two love birds get a room? He laughs. Destiny: For your information loser, I have a purity ring. Jay: Whatever, people don’t wear purity rings anymore. Landan: Just no babies! Jay and Landan laugh together. Bradley smiles, but quickly goes back to his normal face remembering that coach had risk his life saving Lionell. Bradley then stands, releasing his grip from Destiny hand. Bradley: Look I would love to stay and chat but, this is just all too much for me. If you need me I am at the gym. Bradley then walks over to the corner of the room where the basketball was. He picks it up, and waves at the three, and continues towards the gym. Landan: Bradley wait up! Landan stands up, and runs towards Bradley. Bradley: Yea? Landan: Sorry I didn’t get you a birthday gift. Bradley: It’s alright bro; I don’t think it even matters much now. Bradley continues. Landan: Hold on I want to give you something. He quickly holds out a rectangular shape box. Landan: Well open it. He keeps it in his hand. Bradley opens the box, revealing it was his parent’s wedding rings. Bradley: I wasn’t expecting this. Are you sure you don’t want them? Landan: It’s alright men! I don’t need it! Least I can give you for your birthday. Bradley: Thanks bro! He reaches in for a handshake. Landan reaches back for a handshake as well. The two make contact, but Landan quickly pulls him in, and wraps him in for a bear hug, and finally released him. Bradley: Awww, you got me. You want to go one on one? Landan: Yea sure! I love to beat you! The two brothers continued down the hall way, towards the gym where the basketball court was located. Last Issue: Issue 14 Next Issue: Issue 16 Category:Issues Category:Beyond The Dead Issues